


The Secret Chronicles

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Smut, Violence, e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex seems to be holding onto a secret from her past that haunts her. Madison uses that secret to her advantage to keep her daughter safe, at least in her own twisted way. What will happen when things get out of control and it's no longer just a game of keep away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

“Elyza, why are you doing this?” Alicia choked out as she and Elyza stood in her room. Elyza could barely make eye contact with Alicia as she could hear the tears in her voice. “Because I have to, you aren’t safe with me Alicia. We both know that.” Elyza swallowed, trying to keep her expression neutral. 

“You don’t get to decide what’s best for us Elyza. You don’t get to do this.” Alicia had angry tears clinging to her cheeks as she desperately tried to get through to Elyza who still wouldn’t look at her. 

“It’s funny because I think I just did.” It was cold and it hurt Elyza more than she could ever express to say, but she knew that if she didn’t push her away she would stay with her. 

“I don’t believe this.” Alicia’s voice was so quiet and filled with emotion Elyza couldn’t help but look at her. “Don’t you love me?” Alicia asked, her big green eyes begging for something from the blonde. 

“I do. That’s why this has to happen.” Elyza blinked once and crossed her arms because she knew that if she didn’t she’d want to reach out and hold Alicia. 

“Just get out.” Alicia turned her back on her and moved to her bed. “Get out I don’t want to see you.” 

Elyza closed her eyes for a long moment and nodded slowly, she had done what she was suppose to do and she hated herself for it. 

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She saw a figure in the shadows of the hallway and knew who it was before they stepped into the sunlight coming from the window. 

“Well?” Madison asked simply. 

“I did it. We aren’t together.” Elyza wanted to swing, she wanted to release the anger that tied her stomach into knots. Her jaw clenched as she looked into Madison’s eyes.

“I’m just doing what’s best for my daughter. You aren’t safe Elyza. She’s almost been killed twice since you’ve been here.” Madison could explain all she wanted but it would never mean anything to Elyza. 

“You won’t tell her?” Elyza didn’t want to give her the pleasure of asking, but she had to know. 

Madison nodded. “She’ll never know as long as you keep your distance.” 

Elyza nodded once. “Fine. You got your way. I’m going for a walk.” Elyza moved around Madison still clenching her jaw as she slammed the front door and took a deep breath, unsure of what she would do next.


	2. Being Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza can't keep her distance despite Madison's threats.

The night air was cold on her cheeks as Elyza stood outside the house. She could see the flickering candlelight coming from Alicia’s room and knew that she hadn’t gone to sleep yet. Elyza made her decision like she made most of her decisions without much thought. She started to climb up the railing that led right to Alicia’s room.

It was risky, but it had only been a few hours since she had broken up with Alicia and she couldn’t bear not to see her. Elyza was as quiet as possible as she made her way up to the second floor and peeked through Alicia’s window. She could see her laying on her back with her headphones in. 

Elyza knocked on the window twice and saw Alicia jerk up from the bed in surprise. Her face went from surprise to sadness and then anger. “Please.” Elyza mouthed to her, willing her to open her window. 

Alicia got up from her bed slowly and opened the window halfway, the warmth of the house hitting Elyza’s cold face. “Hi.” She knew it was lame but she didn’t know how else to start this conversation.

“What do you want?” Alicia asked crossing her arms and trying to block every part of Elyza out. 

“I wanted to see you.” Elyza said honestly. “I hate not being with you but you have to understand I have my reasons.” Alicia looked completely unconvinced and her jaw tensed. 

“That’s bull Elyza. You make your own choices and you don’t get to just come see me whenever you miss me. I didn’t break up with you, you broke up with me.” Elyza wanted so badly to tell her everything, but something held her back. It was a guilt she had held onto for months. 

“Alicia, you have to believe me I don’t want to hurt you. I have to-” Elyza stopped talking when she heard footsteps coming from the hallways outside Alicia’s room. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone I came up here tonight.” Elyza’s blue eyes looked imploringly into green. 

Alicia considered for a long moment before her face softened just slightly and she nodded once. 

That was all Elyza needed she took one last look at Alicia’s face and started her climb down the railing. Alicia watched her go but a knock at her door made her turn and quickly shut her window. “Alicia.” It was her mother’s voice on the other side of the door. “Are you talking to someone in there?” 

Alicia looked back at the window and then at the door. “No, just singing. Sorry if it was too loud.” There was a long pause before Madison responded. 

“It’s late, try and get some sleep.” Alicia heard her mother’s footsteps retreating down the hall. 

She walked over to her bed and sat down her mind filling with incomplete thoughts and her heart conflicted by incomplete feelings. What was happening?


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is weary, but finds a way to get answers.

Elyza walked into the kitchen and saw Madison sitting at the table slowly drinking her coffee. Their eyes met and Elyza almost turned around and walked out but Madison stopped her. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out about you sneaking around to see her?” It wasn’t a question Madison needed answered, but her tone made Elyza’s blood run cold in her veins. She wasn’t scared of the woman, but she was scared of the knowledge she held and what that could mean for her future with Alicia.

“Do you think I would hesitate for one second telling her if I need to?” Madison raised an eyebrow and set her coffee down on the table. Madison placed her palms flat on the table and slowly got up and walked over to Elyza. Neither woman moved, as they got closer. “How did it feel to stick a knife in the back of her neck?” Madison was trying to provoke a reaction and Elyza knew it. But it didn’t stop her from clenching her fists until she felt her nails digging into her palms.

“Just stop.” Elyza spat through gritted teeth. “It was a mistake. I’ll leave her alone.” Madison narrowed her eyes and stared into Elyza’s icy blue ones for a long moment. “You’re a killer Elyza. You shouldn’t even be here. The only reason I’m even allowing you to stay here is because I know she’d try and find you if you left.” Madison didn’t know it but her last words had lit a small fire of hope in Elyza’s chest. Alicia would try and find her if she left, maybe that would be her next move. Elyza kept her face neutral so she wouldn’t give anything away.

“I’m going to say it one more time before I do something we’ll both regret. Stay away from Alicia.” Elyza had to have at least a sliver of respect for Madison for how strong she was and how much she thought she was protecting her daughter. But she also had a deep hatred for the woman for blackmailing her from the girl she loved more than anything.

“I told you it was a mistake and it won’t happen again.” Elyza wouldn’t take her eyes away from Madison; she wouldn’t give her the pleasure of having any more power over her. “Good.” Madison moved quickly away from Elyza as both women heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Would you like some coffee?” Madison had put her mom mask back on and now Elyza had to put her own mask of uncaring back on when Alicia walked in the room. “No, thanks. I think I’m going to go for a run.” Elyza tried to make her response sound grateful, but she knew there was bitterness laced in her words.

“Good morning Alicia.” Madison greeted her daughter. Elyza couldn’t let herself look over at Alicia, even though she could feel the girl’s eyes on her as she walked toward the back door. “I’ll be back in an hour.” Elyza put her hand on the knob. “I’m taking the long way.” Madison smiled and poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her daughter. “Well be safe out there.” Elyza felt a searing hate burn in her chest. She knew that Madison would be more than happy if she never came back.

Without another word she opened the door and walked out into the brisk morning air. Elyza took a deep breath and took off down the driveway, trying to outrun the hate, pain, and anger that threatened to consume her.

She made it down the block and made a quick turn up a driveway into an abandoned house. She looked around to make sure there was no movement around her before jumping the gate into the backyard.

Elyza saw the large tree house and quickly climbed the ladder to the top and opened the small hatch to the large open space. “I wasn’t sure if you understood what I meant when I said the long way.” Elyza smiled at Alicia who was sitting cross-legged in the small wooden house waiting for her.


	4. Treehouse Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find comfort in each other.

“I’m not even sure why I came here.” Alicia adjusted herself, uncomfortable in the small space. “I just..” She looked over at Elyza as she climbed through the door and moved carefully over to her. “I miss you.” Elyza sat knee to knee with Alicia and took her both her hands in her own. “I miss you too. I miss you so much. But I need you to understand that everything is going to be okay. I just need more time.” Elyza tooked down at their joined hands as she spoke, playing with Alicia’s long fingers.

“Time for what Elyza?” Alicia sounded exasperated with everything put still didn’t pull away. “Time to figure some things out, things I should have figured out a long time ago. Until I do I need you to promise when we’re at the house you’ll stay away.” Elyza looked up and could see the confusion on Alicia’s face. “Just promise me. Only for a little while.” Alica stared at Elyza for a few moments before nodding. “This is crazy. I should want nothing to do with you.” Alicia laughed in disbelief.

“But you trust me?” Elyza asked moving one of her hands to rest under Alicia’s chin, looking at her imploringly. Alicia nodded and without another word the two moved together and their lips met in a soft kiss. Elyza felt alive again with her lips on Alicia’s full lips. Elyza moved her hand around to the back of Alicia’s head to pull her in for a deeper kiss.

Alicia moved so that she was on Elyza’s lap and wrapped her arms around Elyza’s neck. Elyza knew that Alicia needed her just as badly as Elyza craved her. The kisses turned heated and Elyza was quickly removing articles of clothing from each of them. The forbidden aspect now added to their love made it even more intimate as she laid Alicia on her back and left soft kisses down her body. Elyza loved the moans she heard coming from Alicia as she moved lower against her tan skin. “Why are you so perfect?” Elyza murmured into her hip as she left another kiss on each one.

“Only because you make me feel like I am.” Alicia whispered back, her eyes closed and her face filled with pleasure.

“You are. You always will be.” Elyza whispered as she sunk between her legs and went to work making Alicia squirm above her. Her tongue stud did its job and she knew just where Alicia loved it and when she needed it most. Her named sounded so many times above her that she lost count as she let her tongue move in different ways and speeds. “I..I” Alicia couldn’t finish as Elyza felt every muscle in the tall girl’s body tense and knew she had fallen over the edge with a small squeak.

Elyza gave her a few more licks, enjoying the ripples of pleasure she felt moving through Alicia’s body. Elyza cherished this moment and wanted to live in it forever. Finally she moved back up her body and let her fingers trace patterns on her slightly sweaty skin. Elyza kissed Alicia tenderly on the lips and curled her body into Alicia’s. “I do love you.” Elyza whispered into Alicia’s hair as they lay together the sun now rising even higher in the sky. “I know. That’s why I’m still here.” Alicia said quietly. “Just don’t prove me wrong.”


	5. The Past Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza comes clean about the past that haunts her.

Elyza awoke with a start and looked around at her surroundings. She felt Alicia lying next to her and birds chirping loudly outside. “Oh God, oh no.” Elyza looked around the tree house and knew it was now late in the afternoon. “Alicia, wake up we fell asleep.” Elyza nudged Alicia who jolted up and blinked a few times at the bright sunlight that poured through the small windows.

“We have to go now.” Elyza’s voice was urgent as she moved as quickly as she could in the small space and started collecting their clothing. Elyza threw Alicia’s clothing to her and started to dress herself, still trying to get out of the haze of sleep.

“Calm down Elyza. My mom thinks I’m out checking abandoned houses.” Alicia tried to calm the blonde down as Elyza threw her shirt at her and it fell on top of her head.

“She’ll know. She’s going to find out.” Elyza’s voice was getting more frantic now and she couldn’t contain the emotions that were starting to come up from her very core.

“Why does it matter if my mom knows?” Alicia asked once they had finally gotten dressed and Elyza was putting on her boots.

“It just.” Elyza paused and looked up at Alicia. “It just does right now.”

Alicia shook her head. “No, I’m done. I’m not accepting these half answers anymore. I’m not meeting you in a tree house to have sex and having secret talks at my window and not knowing why.”

Elyza knew there was no way out of this now. Either she was going to tell Alicia on her own terms or Madison would tell her whatever screwed up version of the truth she wanted.

“Fine.” Elyza sighed defeated and turned to face Alicia. “I haven’t wanted to tell you because it everything happened a long time before we even met.”

Alicia nodded and settled in across from Elyza intent on hearing what she had been hiding,

“When this all went down I didn’t have any family to worry about. I was on my own and I liked it that way. It took me a few weeks before I found anyone alive.” Elyza felt her voice getting shaky and she knew Alicia heard the emotion because she put her hand on her knee. She felt guilty that Alicia was feeling bad for her as she continued the story.

“I found a girl trapped in a house named Rose. She was 11 and she was dirty and scared. Her parents had gone out to look for supplies and they never came back to her.” Elyza bit her lower lip and looked up at the ceiling of the tree house and took a deep breath. “I couldn’t leave her. I didn’t know how to take care of a little girl, but I knew that if I left her she would just die. At least if I took her with me she had a chance.” Elyza didn’t realize her hands were balled into tight fists. “I told her she was safe.”

Elyza looked at Alicia and saw her eyes glistening with tears. “I told her she was safe with me.” Elyza’s voice was so tight and she shook her head trying to get away from the overwhelming amounts of emotion that were going to consume her.

“We were together for weeks. Just me and Roe.” Elyza smiled sadly at the memory. “She was so strong and she learned fast. She could hunt and make traps for our dinner. She learned how to use a knife and man was she brave.” Elyza’s smile faded and she looked down at her lap.

“It was suppose to be a scouting trip and I thought I’d cleared the area. I thought we were safe, but we’re never safe.” Now Elyza’s voice really shook and she knew that tears were threatening to fall. She hated the emotions; she had no right to feel emotions for this.

“The walker came out of nowhere and she put up a fight, but it caught her by surprise.” Finally a tear fell from the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away. “It got her right in the arm before I could get there.” Another tear fell and Elyza couldn’t bear to look at Alicia as she heard a small sniffle. “Once I got rid of the walker I got her out of there and to our safe house. But I knew there was nothing I could do. But I couldn’t-I wouldn’t watch her die.” Elyza grit her teeth and set her jaw, taking a steadying breath.

“I told her everything was going to be fine, but she needed to rest so I could go and get medicine to stop the infection.” Elyza shook her head and gave a hallow laugh. “Of course she believed every word I said; she trusted me why would I lie to her?”

Alicia gave Elyza’s knee a squeeze and it made Elyza feel even worse because she didn’t deserve to be comforted. “I let her fall asleep in my arms and I could see her bite getting worse and the blood seeping through the bandage I had put on her. I knew I didn’t have much time because she was getting colder. I took out my knife and I put it in the back of her skull.” Elyza couldn’t stop the tears now and she shuttered but didn’t make a sound. “She trusted me to protect her and to save her and I killed her.” Elyza choked out, hating that Alicia was seeing her like this.

Elyza cried silently for a moment and could hear small sniffles coming from Alicia as her hand still remained on her knee. They stayed like this for a while until Elyza was finally able to regain control of herself.

“I’m so sorry Elyza.” Alicia finally said. Elyza could tell she had been crying too. “But how did my mom know about this?”

Elyza looked up and saw Alicia eyes rimmed with red. “There was a night a little bit ago after you had gone to sleep when I got drunk, I just didn’t want to feel for a while. I was in the garage and feeling sorry for myself when your mom found me.” Alicia tilted her head in interest and pursed her lips as Elyza continued.

“I wasn’t thinking clearly and I told her some of what happened with Roe. I told her how I failed her. I think what your mom heard was how dangerous I was and how I would some day get you killed too.”

Alicia’s mouth hung open slightly as everything was now starting to make sense.

“The next morning she told me that if I wanted my past to stay in the past I would break up with you. It was the only way to keep you safe so you didn’t end up like Rose. I couldn’t deal with that. It would kill me if I couldn’t keep you safe.”

Fresh tears from both girls started to appear on their faces. “Part of me knew she was right and I needed to keep my distance. But part of me knew there was no way I could stay away from you. I needed you.” Elyza took Alicia’s hand and kissed it gently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was so ashamed and I didn’t want you to know. I never wanted anyone to know.” Elyza kept Alicia’s hand in hers, finding comfort in their closeness.

“It’s not your fault Elyza. I hate that you had to hide this and that my own mother would make you feel like you’re anything less than amazing. I’ve never felt safer than when I’m with you. Nothing will change that.” Alicia voice broke as she spoke. “I hate my mom.”

Elyza shook her head. “No, Alicia she was trying to protect you. She thought she was doing what was best for you.”

Alicia shook her head in return, an angry look replacing the sadness. “No, she doesn’t need to protect me. All she did was hurt me more by making you stay away and not tell me why.” Alicia pulled Elyza into a hug. “I’m glad you told me.”

Elyza’s heart felt light yet she could still feel the small bite of pain from the memory. “I am too. But we should still head back. It’s getting late and your mom is going to worry.”

“I think I have some things I need to say to my mother anyway.” Alicia said, pulling away from Elyza and leading the way out of the tree house. For a second Elyza wondered if telling Alicia was the right thing to do or if she had just made an even more dangerous enemy in the house now.


	6. Madison's Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison finds out about Elyza and Alicia sneaking away together and she tells Elyza exactly where she stands.

The walk home was bittersweet. Elyza was able to hold Alicia hand and have her once again in her life, but she wasn’t sure what the consequences were going to be yet. Madison was a wild card and Elyza never knew what to expect from her at any moment. Those were the people you needed to watch out for, not the ones who threatened outright but the ones who could look you in the eye and send a shiver down your spine.

They reached the house and Elyza instinctively took her hand away from Alicia. “No.” Alicia grabbed Elyza’s hand and held it in her own. “I’m not hiding from her and neither should you.” Elyza nodded and took a deep breath. She had faced hordes of walkers and other things found only in nightmares. But the thing that scared her most was her girlfriend’s mother, seemed right.

Madison opened the front door before they could get up the porch and Elyza could see the ice in her eyes as she looked first at Elyza and then at Alicia and finally her eyes zeroed in on their joined hands. Elyza could tell she was choosing her next move carefully. Madison was calculating and even though she knew this secret from Elyza’s past she wouldn’t just spill it without knowing how and why it would benefit her in the long run.

“Where have you been?” Madison focused her attention on Alicia; completely ignoring Elyza as they walked passed her into the house.

“Out.” Alicia replied sharply, finally releasing Elyza’s hand as they walked into the living room. Alicia crossed her arms over her chest as her mother shut the front door and walked in the room behind them.

“Out where?” Madison glanced quickly in Elyza’s direction, daring her to speak.

“Out having sex with my girlfriend.” Madison’s face turned white at Alicia’s response and Elyza wanted to groan. Alicia had a bad habit of letting her emotions get the better of her in the heat of the moment. This moment she wanted to upset her mom and hurt her too.

It worked for a few moments as Madison was too stunned to speak and neither girl broke the tense silence that stood in the room with them.

“Elyza.” Madison finally spoke, and her name sounded like a curse on the woman’s lips. “I thought we had made a deal.” Alicia stepped up, again her words were going to cut deeply and Elyza knew it before she even spoke.

“You mean the deal to keep Elyza away from me? You mean the deal that you make her feel guilty for something she couldn’t control. Where you break your daughter’s heart and don’t trust her to make the right choices? That deal?” Alicia’s voice was rising with each sentence and Madison stepped forward and tried to put her arms on Alicia’s shoulders to try and calm her down, but Alicia shrugged her off. 

“No, you don’t get to touch me, or be there for me anymore. I’m done. I have seen you with Nick and time and time again you let him go out and put himself in danger. But when I’m actually happy and with someone who actually cares for me you want to take that away? How is that fair? How is that you caring about me? That’s you being selfish and only caring about what you want.”

Alicia’s voice cracked as Elyza knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold back the tears for much longer. “You’re not my mother anymore. I made that choice on my own. My mother wouldn’t try to hurt me like you did.” With that final nail in the coffin Alicia brushed passed Madison and ran up the stairs leaving Elyza and Madison alone in the living room.

Madison stood stunned for a moment and Elyza thought about making her exit, but before she could take a step out of the room Madison’s eyes locked on her. “You have no idea the mistake you made.” Elyza stood unmoving, matching Madison’s stare. “You had your chance to leave on your own terms. Now, you will suffer on my terms.” The words were cold and left a sour taste in Elyza’s mouth as Madison spat them at her. 

“If you think your past was bad, you don’t know how I had to grow up. But you’ll learn.” Madison took another step toward Elyza, her nose almost touching the blonde’s. “Quickly.”

Madison turned on her heels and walked from the room. Elyza wasn’t scared, it took a lot to scare her, but she was on edge. There was something about Madison that made her realize her threats weren’t empty and she had enough courage to back them up.

Elyza stood in her spot for a moment before she followed Alicia’s path up to her room. She found her lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow and her body shaking with tears.

Elyza walked over and put and hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. “You were brave down there.” Elyza encouraged her quietly.

“I hate her.” Alicia sniffed through the pillow, her voice a bit raspy.

“Don’t say that, never say that. She really was trying to protect you.” Elyza tired half-heartedly to talk her down.

Alicia turned over and Elyza saw her wet face pull into an angry expression. “I don’t care. All she did was hurt you and me. I just want you. I only ever want you.” Alicia sat up and wrapped her arms around Elyza’s neck. Elyza put her arms around Alicia’s waist and held her tightly against her body.

“You’ve got me.” Elyza replied softly. Her mind went to Madison’s threat and she hoped that she wasn’t going to break another promise to someone she loved. She had no idea what was in store for her or how far Madison would go to get her revenge for stealing her daughter away.


	7. Elyza's Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza tries to keep the peace but pays a price.

Alicia and Elyza sat in the kitchen the next morning chatting under their breath as the morning light spilled in through the windows. “You really don’t have to worry about her Elyza. She’s not going to do anything to you.” Alicia was assuring Elyza for what felt like the hundredth time.

No matter how many times Alicia told her Madison was going to leave them alone Elyza couldn’t believe it. She saw the look in Madison’s eyes when they had been alone in the living room. The way they lit up with anger when the older woman walked into the room and saw her with Alicia. Elyza wasn’t stupid and knew that she had to watch herself around Madison because this woman was more dangerous than even her own daughter knew.

“Good morning girls.” Elyza turned to see Madison walking into the kitchen and large smile plastered on her face.

“Morning.” Elyza would play along with her game and see what her next move was before she gave her true feelings for Madison away. Elyza looked over at Alicia who remained silent and instead of greeting her other stared down at her cup of coffee.

“Alicia.” Madison walked over to the table and put her hands flat on the surface, looking down at her daughter who still wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m trying my best to be civil and put last night behind us. Can you do the same?” Elyza’s mind was spinning as she tried to read between Madison’s words and even tone.

After a few seconds that felt like hours to everyone in the room, Alicia looked up and gave her mother a small smile. “Good morning.” For the first time Elyza saw a similar expression on Alicia and Madison’s face as they stared at each other. It was a look that sent a shiver up Elyza’s spine because while it was meant to seem kind, it was cold and calculating; both women challenging the other to make a move.

Madison moved first and walked over to the coffee pot. “Alicia I could use your help today out in the garden. It needs to be weeded and some of the plants need to be moved to different areas.” Madison didn’t look up from preparing her coffee. “Elyza, I need you to go with Nick on a supply run to look for medical supplies. We’re running low on antibiotics.”

Alicia opened her mouth and Elyza could tell from the look on her face that she was going to argue, so she put her hand on top of Alicia’s and shook her head to silently stop her. “That’s fine. I can help Nick out.” Elyza spoke up, not taking her eyes off of Alicia as she answered Madison.

“Thank you Elyza. I told Nick to be ready to go in about twenty minutes.” Madison finally looked up and smiled with a hint of coldness in her eyes. “I’ll tell him to expect you out by the car.” Without another word she walked out of the room with her fresh coffee, leaving Alicia and Elyza sitting at the table alone once again.

“She’s just trying to keep us apart.” Alicia spoke quietly, when she thought Madison was without of earshot.

“I know.” Elyza nodded, her hand still on top of Alicia’s as she let her thumb rub circles on top of her soft skin. “But it’s only for a few hours. And I’ll be with Nick so maybe I can get him on our side.”

Alicia sighed. “Yeah, I guess. Just be careful with Nick. He’s still using when he can and I’m sure he’ll be looking to get high with whatever he can find.” Elyza smiled lovingly at Alicia. Even though Alicia was tired of her older brother’s behavior she still loved him too much to watch him destroy himself even more.

“I’ll keep my eye on him and keep him safe.” Elyza promised and started to get up from the table. “I better start getting ready, I wouldn’t want to keep Nick or your mom waiting.” Elyza winked and leaned in to give Alicia a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you soon.” She smiled as she walked out of the room and upstairs to get ready to go find some supplies.

By the time she had gotten ready and thrown on her favorite black leather jacket it was time to meet Nick by the car. Elyza walked downstairs and looked out the back door, catching a glimpse of Alicia in the garden with her headphones in digging through the dirt. The blonde smiled and bit her lower lip before turning to the front door. She always wondered how she had gotten so lucky with this girl and she knew she would never get an answer.

Nick was waiting by the car for her and she could tell he may have recently been high because of his twitchy movements and how his eyes darted around the yard as she walked toward him.

“Hey.” Elyza was slightly disappointed she had already let Alicia down, but there was nothing she could have done about him getting high before they even left. “Everything okay?” Elyza stopped a few feet in front of him as the lanky boy ran a shaky hand through his tangled, dark hair.

“Yeah, it’s good. You good?” He asked quickly, shoving his hands in his oversized jacket pockets.

“I guess so. Did you get high recently?” Elyza asked, watching him closely.

Nick laughed nervously and chewed on his lips. “No, no. I’m not that stupid.”

“Well, something’s up. Care to tell-“ Before Elyza could finish Nick’s hand covered her mouth with a red handkerchief and she immediately felt herself get weak. Her vision blurred and she looked up at Nick with a stunned expression. Elyza fought as hard as her body would let her as Nick opened the passenger door and tossed Elyza inside the car. That was the last thing Elyza remembered before she finally passed out.

When Elyza finally woke up the sun was high in the sky and she was sitting in the passenger seat of the car with her arms and legs tied together. Nick was in the driver’s seat and as she looked around at the scenery she passed she realized she had no idea where they were. The landscape was barren and scorched. Elyza looked over at Nick who noticed she had finally woken up.

“I’m sorry. My mother told me I had to do this. I don’t want to do this, but I can’t live without the pills. You have to understand-“ Nick tried to explain but Elyza cut him off with a dry laugh.

“You’re an addict. I don’t expect anything from you Nick. I know you don’t really know or care about me, but you’d really do this to your sister?” Elyza tried to play on the humanity she knew still lived deep inside Nick.

“She won’t know what really happen. Mom and I talked about that too. She’ll think the dead got you.” Nick explained. “You’ll survive on your own. You did it before and you’ll do it now.” Nick stopped the car in the middle of the desert and looked over at Elyza. “This is your stop.”

Nick got out of the car and walked to the trunk. Elyza struggled against her restraints, but the plastic just cut into her skin the more she tried to free herself.

Nick opened the passenger door and pulled Elyza out of the car. He set her next to a small pile of supplies and a jug filled with water. “Just survive.” Those were Nick’s last words to Elyza before he put the red handkerchief back on her mouth and she passed out again.

When Elyza woke up the sun was nearly gone and her arms and legs were now free. Nick was long gone and luckily it seemed like the dead had not found her knocked out. Elyza sat up and looked around, how had she been so stupid?

She looked over at what Nick had left her and saw food rations, extra clothing, matches, her knife, a handgun, and water. At least Madison had enough heart to not leave her out here to die. But after she thought about it, maybe Madison had wanted to leave her out here to die. Nick had told her to survive; this could have been his idea of helping her as much as he could. A small backpack lay next to the supplies and Elyza quickly packed up what Nick had left and stood up.

She wasn’t just going to survive; she was going to find her way back. When she found her way back she would make sure Madison paid for this, it was Elyza’s move now.


	8. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia isn't giving up and makes Nick show her where Elyza might be. But they run into new troubles on the road.

A loud knock on the door made Alicia’s head snap up from her bed. “Go away.” She called out to whoever it was on the other side. She put her bed back down on the pillow that had once been Elyza’s. Alicia let the warm tears slid down her cheek and fall onto the soft fabric.

“Alicia, it’s been two days.” It was Madison and Alicia felt her sadness turn to anger as she leapt from her bed and ripped open her door to face her mother’s shocked face.

“I’m sorry is my grieving the loss of my girlfriend interfering with my chores?” Alicia snapped and set her jaw as she stared defiantly at her mother, daring her to say something to her.

“Alicia’s I’m sorry for what happened to Elyza. Nick said he did all he could..”

Alicia shook her head and she could feel the angry coil that had started in her chest spring to life. “Don’t treat me like a child. You really think I believe this whole thing is an accident? Elyza’s never been caught off guard out there and you expect me to believe she was ambushed by a walker? Please. The only reason I’m still here is to make sure when she gets back you get what you have coming to you for trying to kill her.” Alicia was screaming now, full of anger and unable to process why her own mother would betray her so much.

Madison’s face-hardened and she moved closer to her daughter. “She’s dead Alicia. We do what we have to do to survive and keep the people we love alive. Let’s move passed this because I will not let you keep talking to me like this.” Alicia couldn’t help the icy fear that hit her in the back of her neck as she looked into her mother’s eyes.

“I’ll be down later.” Alicia didn’t wait for a response before closing her door on her mom. Alicia had no intention of going anywhere near her mother again. What she did want to do was get inside Nick’s head and find out where Elyza was so she could find her and bring her home.

Alicia found Nick a little while later behind the garage smoking. His body shook and she knew it had been a few days since he used. Alicia walked over and leaned against the back of the garage next to her brother. “You know I can’t tell you anything Alicia.” He spoke but stared straight ahead at nothing.

“I’m not asking you to tell me anything. I want you to show me where she is.” Alicia was determined and she wasn’t going to let anything stop her.

Nick looked at his sister and she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes as he thought about her words. “What would we tell mom?” He asked her finally.

“Make something up Nick, you’ve always been good at lying to us.” Alicia wished she could talk her words back as soon as they came out of her mouth. She could see the hurt in his face. It may have been true that Nick did whatever he could to get high, but he hated the person he had become. “I’m sorry.” Alicia said quietly.

“Don’t be. It’s true.” Nick shook his head and flung his cigarette over the back fence. “Just be ready to go tonight and I’ll take you where she could be. But I don’t know if she’ll be there anymore.”

Alicia heart jumped with hope at the idea of finding Elyza. “It’s the only chance I have to get her back. I’ll be ready.” Alicia pushed off the garage and walked back into the house and straight to her room. She would do whatever needed to be done to make sure that Elyza was safe.

Later that night she found Nick waiting by the car with his long arms wrapped around his slim body, his eyes moving back and forth as he tried to make sure no one was watching them. “Get in. I told mom we were scouting nearby.”

Alicia got in the passenger seat and looked back at the house. She thought she saw the shades in the living room move, but she couldn’t be sure. “Nick, let’s go before she tries to stop us.” Alicia looked back and knew that they were being watched.

Nick hopped in the car and they took off down the dark street, a new excitement and fear rippling through Alicia as she was finally free of the confines of her room.

They drove for quite sometime before they found something that made Alicia’s heart drop. A truck was pulled over onto the side of the road with its headlight still on and blinding both her and Nick as they pulled up slowly. There was a body laying lifeless on the ground and three larger bodies standing around the body as if waiting for whoever it was to get up and take more.

Nick pulled the gun from his waistband and Alicia grabbed hers from the middle console of the car. “Be ready to shoot. No questions.” Nick whispered as he shut off the car and quickly jumped out of the car. “Hey! Is there are problem?” Nick called out to the three figures in the distance as Alicia got out of the car and tried to get a better look at who was laying on the ground.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” The voice came from the biggest of the men standing by the truck. “Just move along.” Alicia finally got a good look at the person on the ground and almost dropped her gun.

“Elyza, no!” Alicia cried out and without thinking ran towards the group trying to get to Elyza.

One of the men stopped her and laughed, “Look here boys, we got another one who wants to join us tonight.” Alicia tried to struggle against his strong grasp as she looked down and saw Elyza’s head move to try and look up at her.

Alicia could see that Elyza’s nose was bleeding and her right eye was swollen shut. “Alicia.” Elyza called out weakly and tried to stand up but the biggest man put his large boot on her back and pushed her back down to the dirt.

“You stay right there. It seems you all know each other.” He smiled and Alicia could see the glint of a gold tooth in the headlights of the truck. “Would you look at this one Jim.” The man removed his boot from Elyza’s back and walked over to the man who was holding Alicia in his arms. The third man had a gun aimed at Nick who could only stand and watch helplessly.

“I like this one. And we don’t have to rough her up.” The man called Jim replied to the big man who grabbed Alicia’s chin and licked his lips.

“You wanna come back to our place over the hill and have some fun tonight?” The man asked and Alicia could smell the tabacco on his breath as he leaned in.

“No, stop. Just let us go. We can get you supplies, whatever you guys need.” Nick spoke up trying to take a step forward but the man holding the gun to him made him freeze on the spot.

“We don’t need any supplies. But we could use some warm blood at our camp, if you know what I mean.” Jim smiled, his warm breath right next to Alicia’s ear.

“Let’s take her and get out of here. You beat that one to hell.” Jim looked at the big man still standing in front of Alicia; he seemed to be the leader. The man looked over at Elyza who was struggling to get up from the ground.

“Well, she needs to learn to not be such a smartass.” The man spat in Elyza’s direction.

“Screw you.” Elyza struggled to speak and Alicia watched as a mixture of blood and saliva poured from her mouth. “You’re just mad because I’ve been with more chicks than you that weren’t cousins.”

The man growled and walked over to Elyza and kicked her hard in the stomach. Elyza cried out and fell to the ground once again not moving.

“Stop, just stop and I’ll go with you. Leave her alone and let them go.” Alicia pleaded.

The man with the gold tooth turned to look at her and smiled, “Good girl. Jim get her in the car. Lance watch the kid and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid until we can get the girl out of here.” The man with his gun pointed at Nick nodded and slowly backed away with his gun still pointed at Nick’s chest.

Alicia felt herself being lifted off the ground and looked over at Nick who had panic in his eyes. “Make sure she’s okay Nick. Everything will be okay. Just please make sure she’s okay.”

Nick nodded, his chest rising and falling quickly as his eyes moved from Alicia being taken to the truck to Elyza lying on the ground still not moving.

“We’ll find you.” Nick swallowed and took a deep breath as Alicia was thrown into the back of the truck. That was the last she saw of Nick or Elyza before the truck roared to life and the men piled in. Jim sat next to her with a lustful look in his eyes that made Alicia nauseated.

The truck screeched away and Alicia was in shock at what had happened. Her only thought other than where she was going was if Elyza was going to be okay. If Elyza was okay than nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at writing on this form.  
> You can find more of my work on Tumblr at: anonfanfic  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
